Unbound
by SunriseDestined
Summary: Just when Patch and Nora thought that their troubles were over, they find out that not everything is always as it seems. When two people; each from Patch and Nora's past come to them for help, will they? Or will they turn their backs on old friends for the sake of their own lives and love? Story is better than the summmary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that I'm working on Heart of a Joker, and I've yet to update it, but this idea has been doing a little dance in my head since I've finished the Hush,Hush saga by Becca Fitzpatrick. And can I just say : OMG I LOVED THE ENTIRE THING IT'S SO GOOD! Ahem. Now that that's over, I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters mentioned here, Becca Fitzpatrick does. Well, that's not completely true, the only character that I personally own is Lyra. She's in this chapter, you just have to look for her. **

Prologue

Three years. It's been three years since the war between the fallen angels and the nephilim had ended. Three years since Vee had moved to England and started her new life with Gavin. I was snapped out of my reverie as I felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around from behind me. I turned around and welcomed a kiss from Patch.

"What's on your mind Angel?" he murmured in my ear.

"Nothing. It's just," I sighed and turned around so that I was facing him fully. "It's been three years Patch. I just – I feel that it's not over. That something else is coming. Something big."

Patch's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as he backed away a little.

"I'd hardly call that 'nothing'."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. I hated it when he did that, making me feel guilty for lying to him. But it was true. Ever since the war had ended I had this gut feeling that it wasn't actually entirely over. There was something else at work here. And wanted to know what. I looked over at Patch who had grown quiet. I knew then that there was definitely something wrong. I mean, since when was Patch ever the quiet one? I scooted up next to him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"And what's on _your_ mind?" I asked him.

He turned around and took hold of both my hands. "I think you may be right about something big being at work." He said.

I looked at him then. His face, as usual was expressionless. But his eyes, they gave away everything. He was afraid. And if something scared Patch Cipriano, you better know that you should be scared too.

"Patch, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked as I scooted closer to him.

Instead of answering, he leaned forward and pulled a rolled up magazine out of the pack pocket of his jeans. He handed it over to me, with a grim expression. I took it in my hands, and just as I was about to ask him when he had started reading _The Rolling Stone_, I got my answer when I saw the cover. Next to a beautiful girl with dark hair, and equally dark eyes, stood a young man who looked to be about 21 or so, with dark, close shaved hair, wearing a fitted black t-shirt that showed off his well-built body. He looked vaguely familiar, but I knew that it couldn't be. I continued to stare at the cover, speechless, until I saw it. Under their picture was a caption, that read _The Gypsy and the Serpentine: A Classic Cinderella Story. _The Serpentine. No wonder the man looked so familiar. It wasn't a stranger's picture I was looking at. The young man in the picture, was Scott Parnell.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to personally thank those who decided to follow my story. And for those who are following my other story, Heart of a Joker, it's on hiatus for now, because as of right now, I have the worst writer's block known to man. But I was really excited to see that I already have 2 followers and 1 review, and it's only the prologue :D. you guys really made my day, thank you so much. Now, I'm finished with my mushy rant, now, on to chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: (these things are just annoying) I don't own any characters – they all belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. The only character I own is Lyra. Now that it's all rubbed in, NOW let's get on with the story. **

**Chapter 1 **

**(Scott's POV)**

I stretched and reached out to my left, only to find the cool sheets. I smirked at the smell of sausage and pancakes wafting up the stairs from the kitchen and rolled my eyes. Of course she'd be up early. An annoying habit my wife has, staying up late, and waking up early. Man, I doubt even God's awake at this hour. I immediately stopped my thoughts, knowing that if she could hear them, she wouldn't be happy.

"Too late!" she called up the stairs.

I never forgot the day I met Lyra. I remember only a few things from those 3 years ago, but those few memories are as vivid as though they happened yesterday.

_Nora Grey, was about to commence in a battle with Dante. And though she was strong – stronger- than anyone, herself included thought she was, she was no match for him. Nora believed in showing mercy, and giving second chances. Dante didn't. and I swore an oath to Harrison – Nora's dad – that I would protect her, and that's exactly what I did. I was able to die peacefully – if you can imagine that – knowing that I had fulfilled my vow. The next thing I remember, was that I felt like I was being pulled towards something, to this day I don't know what, but it was drawing me towards it. Then, out of nowhere, I hear this woman's voice. She was telling me that all would be well, and that it's over, I could rest. Then I realized, that I was dying. Dante's devil craft sword was finishing it's job, poisoning my body. I didn't know what to think. All this time, I dreaded the fact that nothing could do to myself could kill me. and now, now that I was dying, I didn't feel relief, or happiness, I felt nothing but straight, dead on fear. Next thing I know, this girl comes up next to me, and tells me to follow her voice. She can't help me, but all I needed to do was follow her voice, and that I'd be safe. _

_ I did, and when I opened my eyes, I see this beautiful girl, supporting my head in her lap, her hand over my heart. I looked down to where her hand was, and found that the place where Dante had stabbed me was now a mere scar – one of many, sure- but a scar none the less. I got a good look at her then. She didn't seem like she belonged in Maine, and not just because of her tanned skin and dark hair. She looked….different. she smiled then, and told me that she was a gypsy, more or less. She read my thoughts. She healed a wound made by product of devil craft. I reached up behind her, and quickly felt a scar on one of her shoulders. This chick was a fallen angel. _

"_Yes, I am. I was an avenging angel actually – now don't struggle, you need your strength now more than ever." She said as she put her hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place while I struggled to find a weapon. _

"_Who are you? What do want?" I asked tiredly._

"_I believe I'm the one who just saved your life, I suggest you be a little grateful. And if I actually wanted to kill you, trust me I wouldn't waste any time fixing you up. I fell because I __**wouldn't**__ kill." _

_ And to make a long story short, she told me her name, Lyra, which meant "righteous vengeance", and she wouldn't live up to her name in some war centuries ago, so she fell. Later on, she went with me to one of our band practices (had to carry on with life as usual after all), and since she was there, the guys asked if she could fill in for our lead singer. She did, and well, it'll sound cliché, but she had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. And she could really go with any genre, which was good, because we're heavy metal. _

_ As time went on, we went from small, under- ground night clubs to actual stages, first starting in amateur gigs, and finally, our first big record album. The latest concert we were doing was a benefit for a women's shelter – Lyra was all about justice for the weak after all. Of course, we were already together by then, and about 3 months ago, we finally tied the knot. I know that most people who knew me couldn't ever imagine me getting married, but I did. I did, and I have never been, or ever will be – happier. _

"Scott! You better get down here if you still want breakfast!" called Lyra.

"Coming!" I called as I stretched one last time. I heard one satisfying crack in my spine and got ready for the day ahead.

The second I got downstairs it started. We had to get ready for another photo shoot for a music video, our first one. And Lyra – who doesn't really need sleep – had to get everything ready for us while we got to pretty much lounge around and stay out of her way.

"Okay, so we need to get our costumes ready the location make sure we get there before it rains make sure your guys' instruments are tuned make sure that the equipment's all working make sure that I'm warmed up so my voice doesn't crack 'cause we all know how crappy it sounds when my voice cracks - "

My God, she could talk without taking a breath. Must be a woman thing, over working herself, getting her clothes and make-up on early, and just overall taking the responsibility for just about any and everything. I grabbed onto her and kissed her deeply, until she had to push me away to take a deep breath.

"Scott, what're you doing? We need - "

"_I_ need some of your delicious homemade breakfast, and you need to take a deep breath, and relax. I already told the guys what needs to be done, so that you could get a little rest."

She looked up at me gratefully, placing her hands on my chest. Then all of a sudden she reached up, entwined her fingers behind my neck and pulled my head down, so that my forehead rested against hers, and I in turn wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't toy with my emotions." She said dangerously.

I couldn't help it, I laughed and straightened, kissing her forehead.

"I know better than that." I said.

And it was true. The last time I told her that the rest of the guys had booked a gig for us so that she could get some rest – it turned out that they booked us for a 10 o'clock when we were supposed to be booked for an 11 o'clock concert – let's just say that I was on the couch for a week. Not a very enjoyable time, and that's not just because there's an annoying broken spring in there. Lyra laughed and nodded to the delicious breakfast that was awaiting me. As I took a seat and started in on my pancakes I looked up to see my wife (man, 3 months and I still haven't gotten used to that) sipping a cup of coffee, and looking over the glossy flyer advertising our band.

"You know, for someone who doesn't need to eat or drink, you sure do love your coffee." I said, with my mouth full.

"Eating is a necessity. Coffee, it's, a commodity." She replied with an over exaggerated flourish.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I looked over at the clock, and saw that we only had about 30 minutes until we had to meet the rest of the band for our photo shoot.

"Go, go. I'll take care of the rest." Said Lyra – reading my mind again – as she pushed me half way up the stairs.

"Hey, just because you got ready first - " I stopped talking as I realized that making remarks like that would only get me in more trouble than necessary.

Just as I was heading upstairs there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Lyra who nodded, which meant that she would take care of it. I was at the entrance of our room when she opened the door, but there was only silence afterwards. Then I heard it.

"Scott, you should come down here."

Though her voice was calm, it was the kind of calm that indicated something wrong. I'm sure you married guys know what I'm talking about. I headed down the stairs, and came up behind my wife. A man and woman stood on the other side of our door. The woman had brownish red hair, gray eyes, and bar stool legs. The man was about 6'1, dark hair that went into his eyes a bit, and a hard set jaw. The woman spoke first.

"Scott."

I eyed her up and down, making sure that she was who I said she was, before I answered her.

"Grey."

**Ooooh snapple juice! Ahahahahah, yes, I leave you with a cliffie! I know that some parts of Scott's dialogue are a bit OC, and Dante's sword wasn't devil craft…or was it? Truth is I don't remember, so yea. Ermm… I hope you guys like it, leave reviews please, and if you really really want to, follow me on twitter Reecie_John…cuz I need more followers… really I do. So any way! I hope you liked it. Bye! **

**~ SunriseDestined**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I haven't gotten reviews and/or follows so fast, you guys are so kewl! And now I'm all happy on the inside ****. Thanks so much! Now, I won't be able to update like this next week, because I'm a first year college student with a double major and finals start next week. And just so that I won't get sued (God knows I need all my money) ****Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Becca Fitzpatrick. Except Lyra, she's mine.**** NOW that I have all that out of the way, on to chapter 2 of Unbound. Oh! No, I'm sorry, I lied. In the story **asdfjkl; = regular conversation and _**asdfjkl; = mindspeak**_. **Okay, now onwards!**

Chapter 2

(Nora's POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Either Scott Parnell was standing in front of me, or I was finally losing my mind. I decided on the first option and immediately flung myself into his arms, and welcomed his embrace. Neither of us said anything, and I don't think that either of us really needed to. Both of us knew what the other was thinking. I pulled away after what seemed like forever and looked up at him.

"But, how? Dante. I – I saw you - "

"My God, Grey, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ at a loss for words." Scott teased.

My eyes widened with disbelief. How could he joke around at a time like this?! I had just found out that one of my closest friends – him – was alive, after 3 years of wishing he were still alive! I punched him in the arm.

"How can you joke around at a time like this?!" I demanded.

Scott being Scott, he just smiled, gave me a quick hug, and moved aside, revealing the girl that was on the cover of the magazine. Even though I saw her on the cover, I got a good look at her as she stood in front of me. She was at about 2 inches taller than me, at least 18 with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and her eyes were – the best way I can describe it – coffee brown.

"I'm here, because of her." Said Scott, as he smiled and put an arm around her.

I looked over at her, and she nodded at me. I felt Patch stiffen ever so slightly, and wasn't sure as to whether or not I heard a sharp intake of breath from him. I returned the gesture and gave her a small smile.

"Nora Grey." I said, extending my hand. I'll never forget what she said after that.

"Lyra Parnell." She said shaking my offered hand, smiling back at me.

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Parnell? As in – no, Scott didn't get married – did he? I decided to ask.

"Parnell?"

"My wife Grey." Said Scott.

I didn't even have to look away from Lyra's face to know that he had that stupid smirk on his face as I digested this information. I must have had this awkward look on my face, because then I felt Lyra's hand on my shoulder.

"You three must have a lot to discuss, why don't you come on inside?" she asked as she smiled.

I saw then why Scott must have been taken with her. She was truly beautiful. Not in a mature sort of way, like most people her age were, but there was something about her very presence. She had a sort of childlike beauty about her. A look about her that made her look very easy to get along with. After about a good quick 20 minute story of what happened to him, Scott told us everything. He had told Lyra that Patch and I could be trusted, and who we were (also a quick description, leaving out only the most intricate of details). So she was pretty relaxed about us knowing who she was. The clock had read 10:25 when Scott glanced at his watch.

"Oh no! Babe, we gotta go. Hey, Grey, why don't you and Patch come with us?" he asked, seemingly forgetting all about the strong ill-gotten feelings he harbored towards my fallen angel boyfriend.

I looked over at Patch, who had stayed quiet all this time. That wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all. He sat there, arms folded on the table, looking intently at Lyra. There was something about the way he was looking at her, as if she held a hidden weapon under the table. I tried to reach him through mindspeak, but he looked at me, and hoisted up a shield. I found this strange, but I learned a long time ago that if Patch didn't want me to know something, there was always a reason. But of course, I wouldn't settle at that. I would ask him about it when we got home.

"Scott, do you mind if I drive your beautiful wife? I'm sure you and Nora have a lot to talk about." He said in a careful yet casual tone.

I looked over at him, turning so I could fully face him.

"Patch, I – _**I hardly think that's appropriate right now.**_" I said to him.

"_**Oh trust me. It's completely appropriate. You've always trusted me in the long run Angel. Don't you dare break that now. I'm telling you. Go with Scott. I know where they're going, just ride with him." **_ And his tone didn't allow room for discussion.

I didn't understand what was going on, but I just went with it.

"Sounds good, if Lyra – you don't mind do you?" I asked, for courtesy's sake.

This earned me a barely noticeable – but still present – glare from Patch, as he looked back at Scott's wife (to this day those two words next to each other in the same sentence feel foreign). Lyra looked at me and smiled.

"Of course! Scott's told me that you were both very good friends. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I don't mind riding with Patch."

I looked up as she said his name, until I remembered. She was a fallen angel. And fallen angels read minds. Right. Okay. So we all got into our cars, and headed off to what turned out to be the location for a photo shoot that was being done for Scott's band, Serpentine, and their first ever music video. They really had come far from where I remember them, playing at the Devil's Handbag.

Lyra's' POV

I looked over at Patch as we followed a good five cars behind Scott's. I wasn't nervous about riding with him. Patch and I, we go way back. Like, our days in Heaven way back. He tries to probe my mind, but I put up a wall. He looked at me for a brief moment before turning his eyes to the road like a responsible driver. I couldn't help but smirk. Honestly, he should have known better than that. I mean sure, back when we were angels, he was an archangel. One of the highest ranks there is. And I was an Avenging Angel. We aren't (or in my case – weren't) as strong as the Archangels are, but I'm proud to say that defense – of any kind – is kind of our specialty. And since I was (and still am) fallen, my defense abilities – mainly protecting my thoughts – have improved greatly.

"If you have something to tell me Jev," I said using his Archangel name, "You can tell me out loud. It's only the two of us here."

"So you and Parnell." He remarked dryly.

I didn't turn my face away from the window, looking out at the fields and coastline.

"So you and the Black Hand's daughter." I said evenly.

His response was a deep chested chuckle that I didn't remember I missed until I had heard it just then. Don't get me wrong, when I said that Patch and I knew each other from way back, I don't – by any means mind you – mean romantically. Ew, no. The man is a good few eons older than I am. He was the one who took me under his wing (pardon the pun) and taught me everything that I had needed to know about being an angel. He was also the one who had decided that I was to be an avenging angel. To make a long story short, he was like the big brother I never had. And that's the extent of our relationship.

"Touché." He said as he continued driving.

It wasn't until we reached a stop light that he turned to face me.

"How've you been Lyra?" he asked as he rested his wrists on the steering wheel.

I smiled at how he pronounced my name perfectly. Not everyone could do that back when I was in Heaven. It's a bit different than the other angels, and well, Patch was the one who always said it right.

"Pretty good. I've found a man who loves me for who I am, not what I do – or don't." I said, giving him a side long glance. "And you?"

"Well, you know. Nora and I found a good place. Not too far away from civilization, but safe enough."

We drove in silence for a while longer when all of a sudden he broke the silence again.

"Lyra, I'm sorry. I never meant - "

"Jev. Don't, it's fine. We all have free will. I chose to not execute orders from the top. _I _chose not to kill you. _I _chose to take the fall for you."

**Wwwhhhaaa?! What in the world is THAT supposed to mean?! Hahaha, I know that I kinda dropped off there, but I just wanted to give you guys another chapter, because you guys are so great! Well, that's pretty much it for now. Don't forget to leave some reviews, and perhaps I'll be able to update again. **


End file.
